Monsoon
Monsoon (季節風) was a Cyborg Ninja and a member of Desperado Enforcement LLC. He was one of the Winds of Destruction alongside Sundowner and Mistral, and was named after the seasonal wind systems that occur in West Africa and Asia-Australia. Monsoon was capable of magnetically dislocating his entire body to attack from a distance, and wielded Sai weapons called "Dystopia", which were enhanced via magnetic fields.[3][4] He also seemed to believe that the point of humans was to fight, be consumed with greed and kill, which was based on his childhood in Cambodia. His serial number is 976-AZQEE. He was fluent in Khmer, Chinese, and English. Unlike the other Winds of Destruction, he wasn't a former member of any military or paramilitary organizations prior to enlisting with the group. Instead, he was a former gang member. Biography Background Full details on his past are unknown, although he claimed that he inherited his stance on killing people or ending up killed and his nihilistic views from the Cambodian capital city of Phnom Penh and the reign of terror from the Khmer Rouge regime and the Killing Fields between 1975-1979.[5] At some point later, he joined a Cambodian organized crime syndicate, and was rumored to have had involvement in the drug trade and human trafficking. He also mastered the use of sai weapons. He eventually got cyberneticized with a magnetics-based body after being caught in a gang shootout and mortally wounded. It was at this point that he decided to work with the Delaware-based PMC Desperado, apparently feeling it was much safer to work at a PMC instead of a crime syndicate. Desperado IncursionsEdit Monsoon intercepted and confronted Raiden before World Marshal HQ, and with Samuel Rodrigues bearing witness, fought Raiden. Having been informed by Sam about Raiden's stance regarding his sword, he then told Raiden that he considered it a "pretty meme" and "exquisite," and also revealed their similar pasts of "growing up on the killing fields." Raiden, already emotionally unstable from Sam’s earlier speech regarding the same subject, succumbed to his "Jack the Ripper" persona and admitted that he hid behind this excuse to conceal his true nature. Sam eagerly accepted Raiden’s sudden aggression, but Monsoon dismissed Sam, wanting the battle for himself. Monsoon noted that he misjudged Raiden and that he really was like his group after all. Jack the Ripper offered to "demonstrate" to Monsoon where his childhood nickname of "Jack the Ripper" came from. Monsoon dueled with Jack the Ripper, while mocking the Ripper's potential. Monsoon also hurled various military vehicles at Jack, split himself apart to avoid blows, summoned large heaps of vehicles to run Jack over, and eventually hurled an obelisk at Jack as if it were a missile. Jack evaded the last attack and rammed him into glass. At this point Jack decapitated Monsoon, with his body exploding shortly thereafter. Afterwards, his disembodied head mentioned that he'll "return to the ground" and that he succeeded in imparting a meme onto Jack. After Monsoon was defeated, his tactical sais Dystopia were later copied after careful analysis of his battle data.[6] After death Like Mistral, Monsoon possessed a spare cyborg body; while his mind was lost when his head shut down, this body was later outfitted with a standard battle AI and used against Raiden. Personality and traits Monsoon's body was a unique cyborg chassis consisting of a series of segments held together by powerful electromagnetic forces which could separate considerable distances while still remaining part of the whole. This allowed Monsoon to dodge sword slashes and separate his body to increase his reach or attack from multiple angles at once. In addition, the generator was powerful enough to lift even huge objects like Stryker APCs and Hammerhead gunships to hurl at Raiden, and was also refined enough to also lift up objects that at least possessed trace amounts of metal, as evidenced by his lifting up a reinforced concrete obelisk. The cyborg body itself was highly manoeuvrable with considerable jumping abilities, far greater than Raiden's. His eyes were hooked up to cables that attached to a bump in his helmet.[7] As well as his magnetic abilities, Monsoon carried a pair of sais called "Dystopia" which he was extremely skilled with, and a belt with pouches containing red phosphorous grenades. He used the latter to disorient foes, attacking from multiple directions. In terms of personality, Monsoon was a misanthrope and a nihilist, as he admits to Raiden during their meeting, also believing that the only thing that truly mattered besides war was memes, which he referred to as the "DNA of the soul." It is strongly implied that he developed these views and his sociopathy from being a victim and survivor of the Khmer Rouge's reign of terror. His nihilism was severe enough that he also didn't care if he died, as evidenced by his final actions being his telling Raiden to finish him when meeting defeat. The only time he actually expressed any emotion other than sociopathic hatred was shortly after Raiden succumbed to his Jack the Ripper persona, where he remarked with a horrified and slightly remorseful tone that Raiden "has lost his mind." Category:Antagonists Category:Organization